


Little Bird

by RedWind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWind/pseuds/RedWind
Summary: Molly never told anyone what she got for Sherlock. It was her suprise, her secret. What she went through to get it, it was worth it.But he found out anyway.





	Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and to the point as I always say. Spontaneous at best. I recommend listening to the first 51 seconds of Florence and the Machines “Bird House” as this was what inspired this.

Molly dusted her hands off, admiring the pile of glistening bones that sat before her as if they were trophies given to a child. Sherlock hadn’t asked for them, nor was he even aware of what she had to risk. But surely, at least in her head, the risk was worth the reward.  
Her phone dinged, a familiar ringtone sang a path through the flat. Molly picked up her phone with a smile.  
_I saw what you did._  
Her heart sank.  
Her mind raced, she hadn’t told anyone, not even John.  
A knock sounded on her door. And when she peaked over her shoulder, there was the ever so conspicuous hat. Molly gulped.  
“Molly, we need to talk.”  
He said it so clear, with her heart beating like a drum in her chest, she was sure that the neighbors could hear.  
She should’ve known. He would’ve noticed even if she had changed nothing.  
“Molly I’m coming in.”  
No invite, no welcome, just the click of her spare key and in he came.  
She pressed her back against the counter that held the gleaming jewels, but she knew that Sherlock was no idiot.  
“I would’ve never pegged you for a petty thief.”  
She put on her best mask, and looked him straight in the eye. “I stole all those other bones for you,” Molly retorted.  
He pressed his lips together softly, a crease forming on his forehead.  
“Yes, but I asked you. I did not ask for these,” he gestured to the bones behind her.  
“Then I won’t do it again, or anytime you ask for anything from me,” she said softly.  
Sherlock gave her a wide-eyed stare. He grabbed her shoulders, hard.  
“Molly, you don’t understand! Those I needed!” He yelled.  
His voice raised, as if he was surprised and hurt. But couldn’t he see that she was hurt too? It was that fateful Christmas all over again. Rejection, pain, all the things she was sure he’d learn from.  
Molly pushed against him, but he held tighter, and the only thing she could do was grasp his own shoulders in her small hands. He kept rambling in her ears, louder...louder!  
Until Molly had enough.  
Sherlock’s grasp lightened.  
Her hands crept around his cheek, her thumbs tracing the edge of his cheekbones.  
And he stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm what did she do ;)? Guess you’ll never know.


End file.
